


i'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you

by buckyliicious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Disneyland Trip, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Natasha and Clint are siblings, Other, established relationship between Steve and Tony, let's just pretend it takes place in California okay?, shameless quoting of hamilton musical, surprise appearance by mcdanno in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU: where Bucky is partnered up with Clint and learns what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwwJarvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwJarvis/gifts).



> This year I met a lovely person. We quickly found out we shared a common interest... fanfics. From that day on, we shared our favorites fics, shared headcanons, and told each other AU ideas. We even started co-writing a fic together (look out for that, coming soon). I've never met a person (IRL) that I could talk about fandom things to, I'm very lucky to have met her. Love her dearly. So thank you Kelsey!!! 
> 
> Kelsey is also my Beta, this chapter wouldn't be anything decent without her editing the crap out of it. You can find her on here and tumblr under the name: awwjarvis.

 

* * *

 “This year is gonna be the year,” Bucky declared as he sat down next to Steve and Tony, his oldest friends.

“You mean this year is gonna be the year you grow some balls and ask out Romanoff?” Tony turned his head on Steve’s leg to look up at Bucky and snorted. “You’ve been mooning over her since freshman year.”

Steve clamped his hand over Tony’s mouth, “Buck, you’ve never even held a conversation with Natasha. You just use lame pick up lines on her.”

Bucky frowned at Steve’s exasperated tone. “You don’t think I can?” He pointed at Tony, “Your boyfriend there couldn’t even-“

“Okay, whoa there buddy. There’s no need to rehash that disaster.” Tony interrupted loudly, sitting up.

Steve laughed with his whole body, head thrown back, a hand on his chest. Tony stared at him adoringly and Bucky wanted to puke.  

“Why aren’t you two supporting me? I had to sit through you two pining over each other and now I have to watch you guys suck face daily.”

“You’re such a voyeur.” Tony leered and draped himself over Steve.

“Because…” Steve spoke over Tony as he pushed him off, “Bucky, you’ve never once talked to this girl for the first three years we’ve been in high school. I’m not even sure Natasha knows you exist. I think you only like the idea of her.”

“Anyways, you won’t get anywhere with her because Clint doesn’t like you.”

Bucky glared at Tony. Clint, Natasha’s brother, had a grudge against him or something. What the hell did he do to the guy, anyhow?

“I’ve never even had a conversation with the guy.”

“You also never talked to his sister but it doesn’t stop you from drooling over her whenever she walks past you.” Steve pointed out. “Maybe he doesn’t like how you stare at her. He’s a protective brother. You should know better than anyone. If anyone leered in Becca’s direction you would whoop their ass.”

Bucky hated that Steve made sense.

“So how do I get in good with Clint?”

“You can start by simply talking to the guy.” Tony grabbed his backpack and got up. “And now folks I’m off to the biology class to find Bruce.”

Steve stood and pressed a quick kiss on Tony’s lips. “See you later.”

“Yeah, you will.” Tony winked and slapped Steve’s butt as he walked away.

Steve settled back on the grass across from Bucky. As much as Bucky may give the couple a hard time, he really is happy for them. Steve deserves someone who makes him this happy.     

“You two make a cute little couple.” Bucky teased.

“Was that a crack at our heights?” Steve arched an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know being 5’8’’ is only two inches below the national average.

“You’re practically giants,” Bucky caught the slice of apple Steve threw at him and plopped it his mouth. “I’m glad you have Tony,” He said in all seriousness. “I know I wasn’t very supportive when you two first started seeing each other. And I want to say sorry for that.”

“Buck…”

“Don’t say anything, Stevie.” Bucky waved him off.

Steve shifted closer and spoke quietly, “There is something I want to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, well… Um.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “See Tony and me-“

“Just spit it out, man.”

“Tony doesn’t want to have sex with me,” Steve spoke so fast that Bucky blinked and stared at him until the words registered.

“What?” He sputtered, intelligently. “But, you guys are all over each other. You’re telling me you guys haven’t slept with each other yet?”

Steve nodded, “I’ve told him I’m ready and even tried to start things…”

“You’re dating the biggest player at school and he hasn’t sealed the deal?”

“Don’t talk about him like that. Those are stupid rumors.” Steve narrowed his eyes with irritation and chewed his bottom lip. “What if it’s me? What if he doesn’t find me attractive enough to be intimate with me? He could have any guy or girl in this school and he settled for a skinny runt like me. He’s told me no and I backed off. I’m not about to force myself on him. I ask why and he kind of just dodges the question.”

“No, Steve, don’t even go there. Tony is fucking gone for you. He probably wants to take it slow and prove to you that this thing between you two is serious. Talk to him.”

“I’ve tried. I’m afraid to push the issue.”

“He’s dodging the question for a reason. You two need to talk about boundaries and what you two are comfortable with. He can’t avoid this.”

“How do I do that?” Steve asked.

“Use a paper and pen.” Bucky shrugged, “Or even better use a cellphone. Sometimes it’s easier for people to talk about serious shit when they don’t have to say it out loud.”

“Yeah, that might actually work with Tony.”

“He did confess his love for you on paper.” Bucky pointed out and tried not to grin as Steve’s face flush pink.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Two weeks into senior year and Bucky was still no closer to talking to Natasha than he was back in freshman year when she and Clint transferred in.

As Bucky walked back with Steve, he reflected on Tony’s comment about trying to befriend Clint. At the end of the hallway, he walked goodbye as they headed to their separate classes. Bucky headed to Home Ec, it’s senior year and he wanted an easy A.

As Bucky stepped through the door of the classroom he spotted Clint sitting in the back and frowned. He didn’t realize he was in this class, too. They were even in the same row, but Bucky’s seat was three chairs closer to the front. _What the fuck_ , he thought, _I’m a clueless fucker_. To get to his desk, Bucky had to walk past Clint, trying to be nonchalant; he sauntered past the guy’s desk. That’s pretty much when his own body failed him and he tripped over his damn feet.

Bucky hoped he didn’t look as foolish as he felt as he face-planted against the cold dirty floor. He groaned, putting his weight on his knees, and leaned forward to gather his books that slid across the floor. Bucky used the hand on a desk to haul himself up. He rubbed his nose, glanced back and saw Clint staring at him. Clint has big clear blue eyes, Bucky noted. Bucky’s gaze dropped to Clint’s lips as they twitched up into a small smirk.

Was that bastard laughing at him?

Those lips moved and Bucky, still stunned and embarrassed from tripping over his own feet, didn’t catch what Clint said.

“What?”

“And here I thought I was the only hearing impaired person in this school.” Clint joked and unconsciously touched his hearing aid. “I asked if you’re okay.”

“Oh, um yeah.” Bucky mumbled and slid into his seat. He peeked behind him again; Clint was still smirking and now twirling a pen through his fingers.

“Fuck.” Bucky murmured to himself.

He tuned out most of the class until the words, “And your partners are,” left Ms. Danvers’ mouth.

He looked around the class; he had no clue what they were being partnered up for. He waited anxiously for Ms. Danver to say his name. He should be one first one to be called if she was doing it alphabetical order.

“James Barnes you will be partnered with Clint Barton.”

There were a few snickers around the room though he couldn’t guess why they were laughing.

Once Ms. Danvers was done reading out the partners she said, “Okay you guys can get your bag of flour at the back of the classroom. There will be a packet underneath every flour bag. Spend the rest of class with your partner and work through the front page of the packet.”

Bucky turned in his seat and watched Clint get up to grab a random bag of flour and the packet underneath. He then walked back to his seat and motioned for Bucky come over.

He slid into the chair across the desk in front of Clint’s. Bucky angled his body sideways so he could talk to Clint easily.

“So I might have zoned out the whole lecture. What’s the project?”

“Seriously dude?” Clint shook his head in disbelief and tossed the packet at Bucky. “See for yourself.”

Bucky looked down and read the small paragraph on the front page. His head shot back up, eyes wide, “Okay, I see what they were laughing at when Danvers partnered us up.”

He reached out and grabbed the bag of flour, “I vote for naming our baby boy Peter. And we’ll show the whole class how badass we are as being gay parents.”

“The kid gets my last name.” Clint took the packet from Bucky and started filling out the first page.

“Ms. Danvers,” Across the room, Gwen asks, “Why aren’t we using dolls? Wouldn’t that be more efficient?”

“There was an incident last year. A student took upon themselves to upgrade the software inside the dolls and things became chaotic.” Ms. Danvers responded.

“Wasn’t that Tony?” Clint asked, still writing.

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckled. “It was.”

After school, Bucky met up with Steve and Tony to get a ride home. On the way, he mentioned that Clint was coming over later that night to work on a project.

“I heard you two were the new hot token parents of home ec.”

“What the fuck? How did you hear about this?”

“I have my sources.” Tony made a sharp right hand turn into Bucky’s neighborhood. “You might want to ease up on your grip there. I don’t want to be the one to call child services.”

Bucky glanced down at the bag of flour in his lap and uncurled his fingers.

Steve turned around in the passenger seat, “Darcy's in your class, she’s best friends with Jane and Jane is friends with Bruce... you get the gist.”

“What the fuck,” Bucky repeated.

“It's a small school.” Steve shrugged apologetically. He didn't seem sorry in Bucky's opinion. He settled back into his seat. “But hey, this is a good way in for you. You can hang out at his house... Natasha will be there. You can finally say a full sentence to her.”

“Shut up, Rogers.”

Tony pulled right up into Bucky's driveway and parked.

They went to the kitchen and dumped their stuff on the table. Bucky opened the fridge, rummaged for a second and pulled out a stack of cheese squares and a tub of butter. He faced his friends and asked, “Grilled cheese?”

Steve practically moaned and Bucky didn't miss Tony swallow visibly as he turned his face away from Steve. Oh yeah, Bucky thought, Tony wants to bang Steve.

Bucky made a face. He did not need to go down that train of thought.

“You okay, Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie. Just had a disturbing thought.”

“Chop chop Barnes. I want to stuff my face with some grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“I'm sure that's not the only thing you want to stuff your face with.”

Tony choked on his own saliva as Bucky gave him a pointed look. He wasn't subtle with his lewd comment. His best friend was bright red and glaring at him.

“Bucky.” Steve hissed, leaning forward on the counter.

“Just remember what I told you at lunch.” He turned away and set out to make the best grilled-cheese these idiots ever had.

He knew Tony was trying to be quiet but that man did not know the definition of the word. “What did you two talk about after I left?”

“Nothing, Tony.”

“Don't,” Tony's voice wavered, “lie to me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Steve lean into Tony and whisper in his ear. He didn’t catch what was said but it had an instant effect on Tony, his tense body relaxed.

Bucky turned back to his task as Steve placed a chaste kiss on Tony's cheek. He let them have a private moment as he finished up the food.

* * *

 

Bucky was gone for twenty minutes, tops, while he picked up his sister, Becca from school. In those twenty minutes, Steve had painted a face on his flour bag.

He tossed the car keys to Tony and thanked him for letting him use his car. “Steve, want to explain what you did my kid?”

“I just thought this would help.” Steve shrugged and continued to add more detail to his work.

Bucky bit his lip to stop himself from laughing; Clint is not going to like this. “Yeah, but Clint and I had a baby boy.”

Steve’s hand froze; Tony put down his tablet and seemed to look over Steve’s work with a critical gaze. Tony met his eye, “I don’t think Clint’s going to appreciate his baby being a mini Natasha.”

Steve had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry, Buck.”

Sitting down at the table beside Steve, Bucky reached over and pulled the flour bag in front of him. “This is really good. You actually got it look like a mix between me and Clint. I’m impressed and slightly freaked out.”

“I could always paint the other side,” Steve suggested.

“I wonder if we’d get extra credit if you did. We could say we had twins.” Bucky thought aloud.

“Carol is a chill teacher. She probably would give you idiots extra credit.” Tony was already back to doing whatever he does on his tablet.

“Why is it that you get away with calling her by her first name.”

“I’m her favorite student.”

“No fucking way.” Bucky let Steve take back the flour bag to start painting on the other side. “You screwed up all the home EC's dolls last year.”

Tony scrunched up his nose, “I made them better. It wasn’t my fault our fellow classmates are morons, who couldn’t handle my genius.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“What’s your baby girl’s name gonna be?”

Elbow on the table, Bucky pressed his cheek into his palm and watched Steve paint. “I always liked the name, Margaret. She could go by Peggy.”

He watched carefully as Tony stopped his typing.

Peggy Carter was Tony’s great-aunt; she raised him after his parents died in a car crash when he was five years old. Bucky remembers going over to Tony’s after school a lot, this was years before they met Steve. Peggy would always have fresh cookies and other snacks ready for them. She was one hell of a woman. Last year her Alzheimer’s took a turn for the worse, Peggy’s husband, Edwin finally acknowledged it was time to move her into a facility.

“Have you gone by to see her lately?” Bucky asked; he kept his voice gentle.

“Yeah, I,” Tony cleared his throat, he glanced at Steve, “Steve went with me. It was a good day, she happy to meet my handsome boyfriend. Peggy talked about how she used to go dancing a lot with Eddy and that I should take Steve out dancing.”

Bucky knows Peggy’s met Steve before, several times.

“I’ll come with you next time.”

Tony nodded, and started tapping away on his tablet but Bucky knew he wasn’t concentrating on anything he’s looking at. Steve moved closer to Tony’s side and entwined their fingers.

“When is Clint coming over?” Steve asked, his attention still on Tony.

“Clint Barton?”

They all turned to Becca, she went and grabbed a banana from the counter.

“Yeah. You know him?” Bucky racked his brain for a reason his little sister would know a senior in high school.

“You know how I’m taking archery classes?” Becca took a bite of the banana and continued to talk with her mouth full, “He’s the one who’s teaching the class.”

“I thought you were learning ballet.”

“Oh, I am. And guess what?” She didn’t wait for him to guess. “Natasha’s been helping me on my turns.”

Tony was laughing, “Your twelve-year-old sister…”

“Shut the fuck up, Tony.”

“Language,” Becca finished off her snack.

“I’ve heard you say worse when you stub your toe.”

“Whatever.” Becca left the kitchen; Bucky heard her bound up the stairs and her bedroom door close.

Another hour passed when the doorbell rang. Bucky got up and pointed a finger at his friends, “Behave.”

He opened the front door and stepped aside to let Clint in. Bucky led him into the kitchen. The two of them settled in at the kitchen table with Tony and Steve.

“Aw, baby.” Clint eyed their “child”. “Why the hell does our baby look like a mini Nat?”

Bucky explained what happened and Clint agreed to go with him tomorrow to talk to Ms. Danvers about the extra credit. Clint also agreed on naming the girl side Peggy and the boy side Peter.

“You guys literally have a two faced gremlin.”

“Thanks to your artsy boyfriend.” Clint countered. “Bucky, look, I came over just to get our kid and head home. I thought I would have time to work more on the packet tonight but I don’t. Nat’s waiting outside.”

_Natasha is outside?!_

They all got up with Clint and followed him outside. The three of them watched Clint cross the lawn to the beat up Toyota parked at the curb.

Bucky’s heart sped up as Natasha raised a hand to wave at them as Clint climbed into the car.

Bucky waved back, excitedly, and grunted as an elbow nudged him in the side. He sidestepped, dropped his hand and glared at Tony. “Be cool, Buckaroo.”

Steve stood on his tiptoes to throw his skinny arm around Bucky’s shoulders and directed him back into the house. “Well, we’ve had an eventful day. Let’s watch some _Bad Ink_.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clint clutched the flour bag close to his chest. He was hiding the side which looked like his sister because that was just so fucking weird. So Peter was on display as he walked to his locker, just outside of the history building. 

Rhodey had the locker beside his and was rummaging through it, clearly looking for something. Standing beside him, Tony was talking animatedly, his hands waving about, his voice raising. Rhodey was nodding along but otherwise seemed to be zoning out most of the sciencey things Tony was babbling about.     

It took three tries to get his locker open, he took out his math book and slid Peter in. He didn’t need him until after lunch.

“I’m pretty sure that’s child abuse.”

Clint closed his locker, spinning the dial to make sure it locked. He angled his body against the lockers. Tony was staring at him and Rhodey turned his head towards Clint when he spoke. “What are you, Child Services?” 

“You just tossed your kid into your locker.” Tony exclaimed. “Between you and Barnes, your kid will be found dead in a ditch on the side of the road.”

He rolled his eyes, “Tony, it’s a flour bag.”

“I know that! But you’re supposed to be treating it like it’s your child. You know the teachers report back to Danvers, right?”

“Seriously?” Clint brows furrowed. 

“Yep. You better get that munchkin out of your locker before someone like Mr. Richards sees and rats you out. He’s a dick like that.” Tony reached up and slammed Rhodey’s locker shut, startling Rhodey.

“Fuck, Tony. Don’t do that.”

“You’re lingering. I don’t do lingering. Let’s go.”

Rhodey laughed, nudging Tony away from the string of lockers. “You sure did a lot of lingering out of Steve’s classes last year.”

“Nothing of the sort happened. Slander!” Tony glanced back at Clint, “Remember, teachers are watching. Tell Bucky when you see him.”

“Thanks, Tony.” 

Tony said something else but he was already too far away for Clint to hear what it was. 

This time, it only took two tries to get his locker open. He grabbed Peter and went to his first class of the day. 

Clint didn’t see Bucky until home ec, Ms. Danvers made the class sit with their partners. When they were settled, she pulled out a huge box from under her desk. “Please come up at select your baby carrier.”

Bucky and Clint shared a look of distress. 

“You will switch off with your partner and wear these during school hours. I also expect a least four pictures of you and your partner wearing these outside of school. No photoshop, that will be an instant F.”

“This is hell. Why did Tony talk me into taking this class?” Bucky said quietly. Clint only caught the words because of how close he was sitting to him and it helped that Bucky was sitting on his good hearing side.

“He wanted good blackmail material.” 

“I grew up with him, he has plenty blackmail material. No this is payback.”

“For what?” Clint watched as people walked to the front of the class to get the carriers. 

“Probably for when I kissed Steve.” Bucky stood.

“What?” Clint squeaked. Bucky looked down at him, giving him an odd, unreadable look.

“We were playing truth and dare. Sam dared Steve to kiss me for a minute. He pulled out his phone to time it. Tony left the room ten seconds into the kiss.”

Bucky left him sitting, gaping at his retreating back. He tried not to picture Bucky making out with Steve. He really did. But holy crap, that was a hot image. Bonus, imagining Tony’s face all red, seething with anger.

Clint leaned in close when Bucky sat down again, Bucky’s eyes found his. “So how was the kiss?”

“Quite nice. Tony’s one lucky guy.”

“It wasn’t weird kissing Steve?”

“At first, yeah. But when this happened I wasn’t entirely okay with him trying to get together with Steve. I was kind of a jackass. I made a show of the kiss.” Bucky dropped his gaze. “I wasn’t a great friend.”

“Were you jealous?” Clint asked, genuinely curious.

“What? No!” Bucky eyes found Clint’s, again. “I didn’t want to date Steve or Tony.”

“You were afraid Tony would steal Steve away.”

“More like they would steal each other away and leave me behind.” Bucky admitted, frowning, he pushed the carrier towards Clint. “Here, you have the first shift.”

“Fine. But you’re talking to Danvers after class.” Clint took the carrier and stuffed Peter inside of it. 

“I’ve been thinking-”

“Oh no. This can’t be good.”

“Shut up.” Bucky huffed. “I say we get about talking to Danvers about extra credit.”

“Why?” Clint asked. He glanced around the room and saw most of the class decorated their flour bags as well. Bucky was probably being biased about Steve’s paint job being the best. 

“Well, what if she likes the idea but decides we should just use two bags instead of one?”

“It’s your call.”

“We’re partners in this Clint. What’s your opinion about this?”

Clint looked at Bucky and was surprised to see Bucky was serious. He was used to being partnered with people who left Clint doing all the work. It was weird for him to be considered, to be asked about his perspective. 

Clint’s lips curled up into a small smile. Bucky’s raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing.” Clint shook his head. “I say we skip the talking and extra credit too.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” 

“Want to meet up after school and get at least of the photos done?”

“I could do that. What were you thinking?” Clint got up, shrugging on the baby carrier with Peter tucked in close to his chest. “Hey, can you adjust this for me?”

Bucky stood, shoved the chairs out of the way and moved in close, standing behind him. He started working on the straps, “There’s this small diner two blocks away that serves breakfast all day.”

Clint glanced over his shoulders, “Sign me the fuck up.”

“Right?” Bucky laughed. “I love breakfast food.”

“Great, now all I’ll be thinking about for the rest of the day is how much I want a stack of french toast, doused in maple syrup and any type of hot sauce.” 

“Not all day, chill. We only have one class after this, and I have my mom’s car today so we’ll meet in the parking lot. I’ll have you drop you back home afterward because I have work.” Bucky stepped away after finishing with the straps. “And hot sauce on your french toast? What is wrong with you?”

Clint turned, “You’ve never mixed your syrup with hot sauce? You’re so vanilla.” 

Bucky bit his bottom lip, Clint’s eyes watched the movement, it was clear Bucky was holding back a laugh. “I’m not vanilla.”

“Sorry, dude, I’m gonna need some proof.” 

And, there’s the eyebrow lift again. “What did you have in mind?” Bucky asked.

Oh, the implications in that one sentence. There were many ways Clint wanted to test how un-vanilla Bucky was. Clint settled with, “Today you are having french toast covered in syrup and hot sauce.”

The way Bucky scrunched up his nose had Clint’s stomach flip. 

“You had the opening to have me do anything, and you chose this.” Bucky sat down, Clint followed suit. 

Clint shrugged, “What can I say, I’m nice a guy.”

“You’re something.” Clint squinted at Bucky, trying to figure out what Bucky was insinuating. Bucky continued, “It’s just I never really talked to you before. You’re, um, pretty cool.”

“Thanks?” Clint drawled the word out, make it sound like more of a question. “We never talked before because you ignored me and gave my sister all your attention. What’s up with that?” Bucky flushed, his cheeks giving away his embarrassment. Aw, man, he didn’t mean to bring this up. Fuck.

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to make any lame excuse.”

“You know she’s not interested, right?” Clint wanted to bang his head on the desk, he hadn’t meant to say that. Bucky’s expression shuttered.

“She tells you this?”

“It should be obvious. She hasn’t sought out any of your advances. Seriously, dude, take a hint.” 

They were both startled when the bell rang. Clint watch people shuffle out of the classroom, when he focused back on Bucky, he was still staring at him, his face void of any sort of emotion. Clint swallowed, suddenly nervous. 

But all Bucky said was, “See you after school,” his voice clipped. Clint just sat still as Bucky shoved away from the desk and stalked out of the room.

* * *

 

Frustrated with himself, Clint took out his hearing aids during his last class, which luckily it was free period. He hid out in the back of the library and began reading The Count of Monte Cristo for the third time. 

He glanced up and was taken aback to see Natasha standing there, hands on the desk, her purse on the table. 

“School over?” Clint asked.

Natasha straightened up and signed,  _ yeah for about fifteen minutes. Bucky’s waiting for you _ .

“How did you know I was meeting with him?”

Natasha rolled her eyes.  _ He looked pretty peeved sitting in his car, and as I walked by he asked if I’ve seen you.  _

“Oh. Well. Did he leave?” Clint took his hearing aids out of their case and put them in. 

“I’m sure he’s still sitting in his car waiting for you. So, what did you say to piss him off?” Natasha smirked. She tapped Peter with two manicured nails. “You make a cute dad, by the way.”

“Shut up, and I didn’t do anything.” Clint gathered all of his shit and rounded the table. The two of them started for the entrance. “I’m surprised he waited this long.”

“He’s not a complete ass.” 

“We don’t know this. I don’t know him.” Clint waved at Bucky as they made it to the parking lot. Natasha wasn’t lying, he was parked at the curb in front of the school. 

“You know he won’t leave you here, even after you lose track of time.” Natasha tugged on his shirt, drawing him into a hug. “Your hearing aids are not bugging you again, are they?”

Clint pulled back, he shook his head. “No, they’re fine.”

“I’ll see you at home?” Natasha pulled out her keys from her purse.

“Yeah, probably in an hour or so.”

“Tasha!”

They both turned back to see Bobbi walking towards them. Natasha and Clint exchanged looks. “I’ll be back later than you. Play nice.” His sister left him to meet up with Bobbi. The tall, blonde, bombshell was Natasha’s closest friend and they were terrifying together. 

Clint slid into Bucky’s car, dropping his stuff on the floor by his feet. He pulled on his seatbelt. “Sorry. I took out my hearing aids and I didn’t realize school let out.”

Clint glanced sideways to see Bucky clutching the steering wheel tightly. The muscle in Bucky’s cheek twitched, he turned towards Clint. “Does it bother you to wear them?”

“Not really. I’ve been wearing these since I was small. I’m pretty used to them now. There're times where I want a break from hearing everything. Sensory overload, kind of.”

Bucky’s hold on the steering wheel lessened. “We should exchange numbers.”

“That’s probably wise.”

“Will you teach me some basic ASL?”

“Really?” Clint's eyes narrowed. He couldn’t recall anyone besides the people who he calls family, who wanted to learn ASL to communicate with him.

“Yeah. If we’re going to be friends, this is something I should know. My friends should be able to feel comfortable around me. And if that means you want to hang out without your hearing aids, then you should be able to.” 

Clint was speechless. This is not what expected when he sat down in this car. He lifted his right hand to his lips, forward towards Bucky and down. 

“Thank you,” Clint said, his voice cracked, “That’s how you sign thank you.”

“How do you sign your welcome?” Bucky asked. After demonstrating how to sign your welcome, Bucky repeated the movement, his fingers rocky and unsure. 

Clint grinned at Bucky and when Bucky smiled back, and he glanced away quickly before he did something that could ruin this whole moment. Like unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing onto Bucky’s lap and kissing him desperately. 

“So,” Clint clapped his hands together, “Let’s get some french toast.”

_Conceal don’t feel_ , Clint thought to himself.

* * *

 

Clint tossed his backpack carelessly on the ground and leaped onto his bed. He was glad to be rid of the baby carrier. For only carrying flour, that thing sure weighs you down. He buried his face into his pillow; turning his head sideways, Clint pulled out his hearing aids and turned it off, tossed it carelessly on his nightstand.

Today had been eventful and it took a lot out of him. He just wanted to shut everything out. He ended up dozing off. When he felt the bed dip, he jolted awake. Burying his face underneath his pillow, Clint groaned.

Natasha laid down beside him, not touching though Clint was positive she was staring at him, waiting. Clint was feeling pretty low at the moment, fully prepared to suffer through watching the Jimmy Fallon Lip Sync Battle videos that he was sure Natasha has queued up on her phone. Natasha loved those videos, and he’d never seen her so excited before she found out about the show Lip Sync Battle. He would never admit that he secretly loved those videos. Nothing beat’s Emma Stone lip syncing to  _ Blues Traveler's  _ “Hook”. 

Natasha trailed her fingers across his back spelling out a word. Between each word, she tapped her fingers twice. _Don’t bottle it in_.

Clint groaned and mumbled into his blankets, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

_ Not healthy. _

“Fuck off Natasha.” Clint deliberately turned sideways away from her. It’s easier for her to spell out words when he didn’t have to face her. They had done this countless of times before they were adopted. It started in elementary school when Natasha punched the guy who was bullying him. He was smaller than most kids, and he had difficulty hearing, which made it hard for him to connect and communicate with other kids around him. 

Since that day on the playground, they stuck together. They looked out for each other. Most days it felt like Natasha cared for him more than he did her. He had been dealing with depression most of his life, and she stood beside him, never wandering far. She was a lifeline to his chaotic life. 

_ I rented a movie _ .

“Yeah?”

_ James was there.  _

Clint didn’t respond to the bait. Natasha knew about his crush on Bucky. Their sophomore year, Natasha and he went to the talent show. Clint couldn't look away when Bucky took the stage with his friend, Steve, and reacted scenes from Titanic. Natasha noticed straight away and told him he should go talk to him after the show. 

He wasn’t the only one crushing that night, though. He saw Tony drooling over Steve. 

Clint knew he didn’t have a chance. He was the chubby new kid with a hearing disability. Who would want to be with someone like that? He told Nat this, and she slapped the back of his head and told him he was being an idiot. 

Clint didn’t, couldn’t let himself believe Natasha. So he crushed on Bucky from afar, never talking to him. Sulking whenever he made a pass at his sister. Then yesterday he was assigned to be Bucky’s partner for their home ec class. 

_ Want to know the newest pickup line he used on me?  _

Clint knew Natasha didn’t say these things to hurt him, but it stung when she came to him to talk the newest, idiotic thing Bucky said to her, to try to get her attention. 

Pulling his head from underneath his pillow, Clint rolled over onto his back and eyed Natasha. She recently cut her hair short, pixie short, with an undercut. The style really fit her. She talked about going blonde, but as of right now she still had her natural, blazing red hair. 

Natasha pursed her lips, peering down at him with obvious concern. Not wanting her to ask him again what was wrong, he said, “What did the idiot say?”

Natasha’s green eyes were calculating, and she signed while she spoke slowly enough for him to read her lips. “I love your eyes.”

Clint frowned, “That’s not a pickup line.”

“No…” Her lips twitched. “I don’t think he even meant to say it. He looked pretty embarrassed.”

“And how did you respond?” 

“I said, ‘thanks, it came with the face’. And walked out with  _ Some Like It Hot _ .”

The laugh that bubbled up out of him surprised him. Natasha smiled softly at him. “You’re cruel, sis.”

“He needs to get his act together and realize he’s using awful lines on the wrong sibling.” 

He chose to ignore that jab and reached over and put his hearing aid back in his ear. “So are we watching this or what?”

Nat sat up, legs crossed, “That depends on you baby bro.”

“You know damn well I’m three months older than you.” She pinched his cheek. He shifted further away from her, almost falling off the bed. “Dammit Nat, that hurt.”

She shrugged. This would be the moment she would have tossed her hair off her shoulders if she still had long hair. “Tell me what’s got you in a mood.”

“I don’t always have a reason.”

“This not one of those times, Clint.”

“I almost screwed up everything.” He itched for his bow. He couldn’t even look at Natasha when he said this. “I almost kissed Bucky.”

“Is this a bad thing?”

Clint made a frustrated noise, sitting up. “Yes! Because he likes you and he’s not gay.”

“He could be bisexual or pansexual.”

“He’s not.”

“How would you know? Have you talked to him about his sexuality?” 

“No.” Clint gritted his teeth. “I just know.”

“Clint, I’ve seen that man stare at Sam Wilson’s ass.”

“That proves nothing. Sam has a great fucking ass.”

“Clint.” Natasha reached out and held one of his hands between both of hers. “I love you, but you have the worst self-esteem.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Clint tried to pull his hand away but she held on, tightening her grip. 

“Okay, I will. By the end of the month, James will be the one kissing you.”

“That’s a nice fantasy.” 

“Your fantasy will become reality.”

“For fucks sake, that's not how the real world works. Please don’t try to interfere Natasha. Promise me.”

Natasha scoffed, “You have my word. I will not interfere with your nonexistent love life.”

“That’s all I ask for.”

Natasha pressed a kiss on his hand, squeezing it before letting go. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Nat.” Clint fell back on his mattress. “Just let me lay here for a while.”

" Want me to stay?” Natasha asked.

Clint thought about it and Nat stayed quiet until he made up his mind. After a moment of silence, Clint answered with, “Yeah.”

“Okay. Take out you hearing aids and try to get some sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

Clint nodded in agreement and did as she said. He curled up facing Natasha where she moved; pressed back against the headboard, on her phone. Without being prompted, she slid a hand through his hair and began massaging his scalp. “He asked me to help him learn ASL.” He admitted quietly into his pillow. He didn’t offer any more info, Clint just wanted to share this.

Natasha's hands stopped in their movements for only mere seconds before going back to what they were doing. Clint melted into the touch and let himself drift off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Ms. Danvers,” Clint glanced up from doodling stormtroopers on his desk, an attempt at ignoring the distraction of  Bucky’s presence beside him, to see Danny stand. “I want to use Gracie instead of a stupid flour bag.” 

Danny had that personality that demanded your attention; he spoke his mind, expressed himself loudly, and didn’t give a damn what people thought of him. At the end of August, his ex-girlfriend Rachel gave birth to their baby girl. They were both mature about the whole thing and shared custody (so the rumors say, Cint thought). 

"You want to use your daughter for a class project?” Ms. Danvers asked slowly. 

“This whole project is to show us what is like to have a child, right? To see how it is to be responsible for another human being--a piss poor way to show us, by the way. Taking care of flour and pretending it’s a child? No, it’s ridiculous. I actually have a baby. I shouldn’t be subjected to carrying around a flour sack, as well.”

“You would bring your daughter to school with you every day and let your partner hold and carry her around the school as well.” 

Danny glanced down at his partner, Lori. From where he was sitting, Clint couldn’t see what look Danny sent in Lori’s way, but she started shaking her head no.

“This is about to get good.” Bucky nudged Clint, but he wasn’t staring ahead like everyone else. Bucky had his eyes on Steve McGarrett. “You know McGarrett is gonna try to swoop in and help.”

Fucking crazy is the only way to describe the combination Danny and his best friend McGarrett. The entire school was waiting for them to commit a crime together or fuck. Clint’s pretty sure it’s gonna be the latter. 

Lori stood up, “I don’t want to responsibility.” She shook her head again. “No offense Danny, I’m sure Grace is lovely. But no. I’m sticking with the flour bag.”

Danny turned back to Ms. Danvers, his shoulder’s squaring up, clearly prepared to be shot down. “I want a new partner and I’m bringing in Gracie tomorrow.” 

“Are you now?” Ms. Danvers sounded amused.

Heads turned as McGarrett’s chair screech back as he got up. “I’ll be his new partner.”

“Oh no.” Danny turned to face his friend, his blue eyes hardening. “No, babe. I will not be sharing a grade with you- you maniac.” 

“I’m the only person in this classroom who isn’t afraid to help you take care of Gracie. You gotta know how much I love her.”

“This not the time or place to tell me how much you love my kid, Steven.” Danny's voice raised an octave. 

McGarrett rolled his eyes, “Okay, _Daniel_.” He glanced past Danny, which didn’t take much effort. Danny was stocky, well built, but only 5’6 compared to Steve’s 6’1 lean muscle. “Ms. Danvers, I’ll trade spots with Lori. I’m sure Cath won’t mind.”

Cath, who was still sitting next to Steve, smirked, “Oh I don’t mind.” She sounded very keen on the idea of being paired with Lori. The two girls smiled at each other.

“I’m never bored at this school.” Ms. Danvers said, resigned. “Do what you want and let me know at the end of the day what you crazy kids decide. We’ll need to go see Principal Fury. There must be some protocol about letting a student bringing their child to school.”

“Steve-” Danny began, paying no attention to what Ms. Danvers had said. 

“Shut up, Danny.” Lori interrupted. “I’m switching. I’d much rather be partnered with Cath than you.”

Danny looked affronted, “I’m a fucking angel.”

“Language!” Ms. Danvers called out half-heartedly, already back to reading her book. 

Bucky turned and grinned at Clint, “Told ya.”

“Wanna bet when these losers will seal the deal?” Clint asked, waggling his eyebrows.

" They’re already sealing the deal.”

“What, no way. The whole school would be talking about this.”

“The whole school didn’t catch them in the locker room last month.” Bucky smirked, and they both turned to watch McGarrett slide into Lori’s now-empty seat. Danny was already back to expressing himself vividly towards McGarrett, who just smiled and took it. Everyone else finally stopped paying attention to them and went back to whatever they were doing before Danny interrupted the class. Everyone was used to Danny and McGarrett bickering like an old married couple. 

“Well, fuck.” Clint watched them. “Good for them.”

“Yeah, they make a good couple.”

Clint studied Bucky’s profile as the other man watched the couple across the room. Bucky’s lips were slightly tilted up in a soft smile. It’s a great look on him. And in that moment, Clint realized how screwed he was. 

“You coming to Tony’s Halloween bash tonight?”

Clint ripped his gaze from Bucky’s smooth, tanned skin and back down at his doodle. “Maybe.”

“You should come.” Bucky insisted. “All his parties are a riot.”

“I’m not much into the party scene,” Clint replied. He could feel Bucky’s scrutinizing stare and squirmed in his seat. 

“And what would you rather be doing on a Friday night?”

“Well the range where I go shooting is closed by five, even on a Friday, so I usually end up watching movies in my room or playing some video games.”

“That is so sad, my friend. You’re coming to the party.” Bucky reached out and clasped his hand on Clint’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Even if I have to drag you out of your house screaming and kicking the whole time.”

“Hey! I like staying at home and watching tv.” He’s a little insulted. 

“I never said there was anything wrong with that.” Bucky tried to assure him. “But it’s also good to get out of the house and hang around people too.”

“I hate parties, okay?” Clint chimed in, talking fast. “There're too many people there, it’s loud and it fucks with my hearing.”

Bucky frowned, “Even with your aids in?”

“Parties overwhelm me. I don’t want to go.” Clint shook Bucky’s hand off him. He didn’t like what he had just admitted to Bucky, it revealed a weakness that no one but Natasha knew about him. Clint clinched his jaw, hoped that would keep him from divulging more intensely person details to Bucky in their fucking home ec class. You’re an idiot. 

He sat still and kept his eyes down but when Bucky spoke, his voice was low, and soft, like he was trying to calm an wild animal, making Clint peek up through his eyelashes. “I won’t force to you come. That’s would be a shitty thing to do. But please consider coming. You can stay by my side the whole damn time.”

“I’m not some charity case, Bucky.” 

“Who said you are?” Bucky retorted. “You better face the facts, buddy, you are my friend.”

_ Flip- flop, there goes my heart _ . “I’ll think about it.”

Bucky beamed back at Clint, “Great! Invite your sister too. Oh, don’t forget to wear a costume!”

_ Annnnd there goes the smallest violin. Fuck, I’m so screwed. _

* * *

 

“How did this happen? Someone, please explain how I became a high school cliche?” Tony sat down on the bench next to Bucky, reached over and grabbed a handful of M&M’s from the bag in Bucky’s lap. 

Bruce, who was sat on the other side of Bucky, leaned forward and squinted in Tony’s direction, “What are you babbling on about?”

“Me and Steve,” Tony threw up his hands as if that statement alone would explain everything. Bucky and Bruce exchanged looks. 

" You and Steve,” Bucky prompted. He stuffed more M&M’s into his mouth and watched Steve and Sam run alongside each other. He waited for Tony to continue and mostly likely say something he’d regret.

“Yes, Buckaroo, Steve and I are the high school cliche, which you guys somehow forgot to inform me about. Me, the school’s genius” Tony pointed at himself and gestured wildly towards Steve, down on the football field for his track practice, “is dating the school’s hot jock.” 

“That’s what got your panties in a twist?” Bucky plopped more chocolate goodness into his mouth.

“Don't, for one minute, think that this had any effect whatsoever on my panties.” Tony’s eye narrowed at Bucky’s movie reference, yet he quoted it right back at Bucky. Tony could no longer say he hasn’t seen 10 Things I Hate About You. “I was just making an observation. How did this happen to someone of my caliber without me even noticing it?” 

“I would say you’re lucky to find someone who can handle you.” Bruce piped up, without looking up from his chemistry homework. 

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Someone should give Steve a metal for dealing with my bullshit on a daily basis. I do realize I lucked out in a serious way.”

“Do you?” Bucky questioned, keeping his focus on Steve and Sam as they finished up their last lap instead of looking over at Tony in hopes of getting a genuine answer.

“Yeah,” Tony’s usual cocky facade dropped. “Every damn day, I thank the Gods I don’t believe in, for Steve.”

Bucky turned sideways to look at Tony, his lips curved up, “Then can it, Tin- Man.”

“That joke will never be funny.”

“It will never get rusty.” Bucky grinned as Tony groaned. “Steve melted that cold exterior of yours and showed the world that you have a heart.” 

“Shut up, Barnes.” Tony hissed.

Bucky pulled his bag of m&m’s away when Tony reached for it. “So you’re going as the Tin-Man tonight?” He drolled, barely containing his laughter. 

“I hate you so much.”

“I can live with that, as long as you keep Steve happy.” 

Tony didn’t respond but Bucky caught him peering down at the field with a serious expression. That intense stare had Bucky confirming what he was already expecting; Steve is what Tony needed. They both had each other and Bucky felt that twinge of fear that they would realize they didn’t need him. 

Bucky turns away but not before he caught a glimpse of sympathy on Bruce’s face. 

Tonight at Tony’s party was the perfect chance to drink away his inner thoughts.

* * *

 

“We’re going costume shopping!” Natasha announced as Clint got into the car, her gaze daring Clint to argue with her. 

“All the good costumes are going to be gone anyways.” Clint buckled himself in. He knew it was a mistake to text Natasha about the invite during his last class. “Plus, I don’t want to go to this stupid party.”

“We’re going, even if you have to dress up as a Powerpuff girl, Clint. I don’t know why you’re fighting this so hard.” 

Natasha cut off some cars to get out of the school parking lot. She never could stand bad drivers, even though she, herself, was one. 

“I just don’t wanna go,” Clint replied, lamely. He didn’t want to spill about how much he actually wanted to go. How he wanted to pull Bucky into his arms and dance the night away with him. 

“So, I’m thinking you could dress up as Prince Charming because you’re going to sweep Bucky off his feet tonight.” 

Clint threw her a sour look, “You’re so fucking hilarious Nat.”

“I’m of course already have my costume.” She ignored him. “Bobbi and I got our costumes last week.”

“Who are you going as? I don’t remember you getting a costume.”

Natasha turned into the parking lot for one of the local Halloween stores at only open around the end of September to the end of October. “Princess Merida. She’s a badass with a bow and arrow.”

Clint turned to his sister once she parked, “Under no circumstances are you allowed to take my bow and arrows.” He added as Natasha started laughing at him. “Don’t even look at them. I’m serious.” 

“Get out of the car, Clint. Are are going to get you the best fucking costume in this joint.”

* * *

 

Clint stared at himself in the mirror and adjusted his costume. He was still holding the wig in his hand when Natasha strolled into his room. She looked phenomenal in her Merida get up. He went back to staring back at himself in the mirror. The Halloween store was out of the costume he actually wanted and had to go with this.

“Put on the wig, Clint. We’re leaving.” Natasha waved her tiny plastic bow towards him. “Are you sure I can’t use yours.”

“Don’t even look at them.” Clint got the wig on without trouble and turned to face Natasha. “So how do I look?”

“Hot for an old, dead, dude.” 

Clint pursed his lips, “Okay, let’s get this horrible night over with.”

“Don’t be a party pooper.”

Clint shoved passed her and off they went.

When they arrived at Tony’s, Natasha deserted him. Now standing in a corner with a red cup in his hand, Clint felt liked what he looked like: a loser.

It’s not like he didn’t see people he knew. There, by the cooler with sodas and the beers, was Rhodey and his super awesome girlfriend, Carol, Ms. Danvers’ daughter who happened to share the same first name. If Rhodey thought that was weird, he kept it to himself. They’re power couple of this school, for sure. After school, they’re joining the Air Force together. 

Tony and Steve were dirty dancing in the middle of the living room, both oblivious of their surroundings. It took a millisecond for their costumes to make sense to Clint. He probably looked like a loon, laughing in the a dark corner but how could he not? The couple dressed up as  _ Peter Pan _ and his shadow. Tony, the shadow and Steve as Peter Pan. 

Sam, that dork, dressed up as Wasabi from  _ Big Hero Six _ . He ran around the house, and photobombed anyone who took pictures with their friends or who took “selfies”. 

Clint eventually spotted Natasha on a couch with a few of her friends, chatting away.

He was so consumed by people watching he jumped when someone joined him in his dark corner and spoke to him. Clint’s  eyes widened when he turned and saw Bucky standing beside him. 

“What?” He asked, not catching what Bucky said.

“I said,” Bucky smirked, “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

Clint did a quick assessment of what Bucky was wearing and burst out laughing. He replied, accordingly, “That depends. Who’s asking?”

Bucky’s lips spread fully into a smile. “No one here has guessed who I was. They probably think I’m some history nut.” He offered his hand towards Clint. “Alexander Hamilton.”

Clint shook Bucky’s hand, “Aaron Burr. When I went to the damn Halloween store and saw they had a Hamilton section, I searched for a Hamilton costume. All sold out. I had to settle with Burr.”

“Well,” Bucky’s eyes swept around them, before settling back to Clint. “No one here can _rise up_ , to our awesomeness.”

“I’m willing to _wait for it_.” Clint shot back, easily. 

“Okay, I yield. I don’t think I can think of any more lyrics to work into our conversation.”

“We barely started.” Clint huffed, “I can’t get my head around you knowing what Hamilton is in the first place.”

“Why?”

Clint shrugged, “You just don’t seem the type of guy who would willingly listen to a broadway musical.”

“I’m not.” Bucky agreed. “Steve loves them, though. He played Hamilton for two weeks straight. It was the only thing he would listen to. I just got sucked in. Great lyrics, awesome rap battles. What’s not to love about Hamilton.”

Clint nodded in understanding, “Natasha listens to this kind of stuff. I swear I was humming Hamilton lyrics everywhere. Finally had to admit to myself, I actually liked the damn musical.” 

Bucky has been trying to get Clint out on the dance floor for the past five minutes with no luck. 

“C’mon, Clint, I want to show up Steve and Tony.”

“I don't dance,” Clint repeated. “When I say don't, I mean I can't.”

“So, I'll lead. All you have to do is follow.” 

“Why don't you go find Nat. She can be your dance partner. I bet you what an awesome dancer she is.” Clint snapped, crossing his arms across his chest and avoiding Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky frowned. _Ouch, that hurts. Why did that sting so much, coming from Clint?_

“Low blow, my friend,” Bucky said, not letting on how much Clint hit a nerve. “Just- c’mon. I made you a promise didn't I?” Bucky huffed at Clint’s blank stare. The guy had to be doing it on purpose. “I promised I would stay by your side the whole night. I keep my promises.”

“I never asked you to.” Clint shot back. His eyes narrowed at Bucky. “I didn’t take you seriously, anyway. You can go and have fun with you friends now.”

Clint actually made a shooing motion toward Bucky. 

“Don't make me out to be the asshole.”

“I'm not.” Clint insisted.

“You kind of are. Thanks for your so-called concern but I'm already having fun here, with you. I'm not about to ditch you. So adjust your breeches and deal with it.” 

“I'm still not dancing with you.” 

“Want to go get a drink instead?” Bucky decided to comprise. Maybe he got a little more alcohol in him, Clint would be more inclined to dance.

“Hell yeah. I need to forget the imagine of Tony grinding all up on Steve.”

“Ditto.”

Clint snorted, “Don’t go all nineties on me.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Now I'm getting nervous.” Clint’s lips twitched. 

_ Why am I so idiotic? I've could have been great friend with this dude for years but I wasted it on lusting after his sister. Those blue eyes… his full lips...  _

_ Oh shit. _

“You okay?” Clint asked. 

“What? Oh yeah fine, just spaced for a second.”

“Okay,” Clint replied he sounded like he didn't believe Bucky. “So, what's your question?” 

Bucky smiled and did his damnedest not to let on how he just had an inappropriate thought about Clint’s mouth on him. 

“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in a middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?”

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two of them were sitting on a couch, their sides pressed together. Clint was slipping on his beer when Natasha plopped down on his lap. “Is my favorite brother having fun?”

“I’m your only brother, Nat.” Clint sighed. Natasha folded herself fully on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. She wiggled her fingers at Bucky. 

“Hi.” Bucky came out in a higher octave, which had Clint turning to stare at him. It was just another reminder that the guy he liked his sister. 

"You seem to be getting along with brother.” Natasha twirled some of Clint’s hair through her fingers. “If you hurt him, you’re a dead man.”

“Nat,” Clint warned.

“Shush.” She tightened her grip on his hair and tugged. “So, Bucky, you like dancing?”

“Um, yeah. I’ve trying all night to get Clint dancing.”

“Not all night,” Clint mumbled. He wanted to push Natasha off his lap and onto the dirty floor because he knew where this was leading. He settled for glaring at his sister.

Natasha uncurled herself from Clint’s lap and stood up and offered Bucky her hand. “Show me your moves.”

Bucky glanced between Natasha and him and surprised Clint when he shook his head and said, “Maybe next time.”

“You sure?” Natasha raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “You won’t get Clint out on the dance floor. I don’t think I’ve actually seen him dance before.”

“I’m content with sitting here with Clint. Thank you.” 

“Huh.” She shot Clint a pointed look and smirked. “Hey, Bucky, do you mind taking Clint home tonight? I’m going to head to Bobbi’s for the night.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. That won’t be a problem.”

Clint continued to glare at Natasha but didn’t speak up. His mind is still reeling over Bucky shooting Natasha down for a dance. Why would Bucky do that? Bucky’s had a crush on Natasha since they’ve moved here. 

“I’ll see you later.” Natasha leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Clint’s cheek. “Thanks, Bucky.”

* * *

Several drinks and couple of hours later, Bucky and Clint stumbled out of Tony’s house.

“So, I live a block away from here. Wanna just crash there? I shouldn’t be driving either.”

“Lead the way.”

Clint got about halfway down the street before stumbling. Bucky reached out and grabbed him around the waist before he face-planted on the sidewalk. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Damn, you’re heavy.” Bucky heaved him up straight and held on, helping Clint walk the rest of the way to his house.

The house was warm and welcoming. Bucky led Clint upstairs to his bedroom.

“Oh my fucking god, you’re a closeted nerd.” Clint scanned Bucky’s bookshelf; graphic novels, movies, you name it, all were organized neatly. 

“I’m not a closeted nerd,” Bucky said, affronted.

Clint raised an eyebrow and hoped his expression conveyed, are you shitting me, Bucky. He pointed in the direction of his bookshelf. Bucky had readjusted his hold on Clint to keep him upright. “Bucky, your bookshelf is literally inside your closet.”

“But I’m not trying to hide my interests. That’s the best place for the shelves.” He defended. “And you’re the one to talk. You always getting my references.”

“Yeah, to a musical. I’m not a book person.”

“Not a book-” Bucky sharply looked away before directing his sharp gaze onto Clint again, which had to be difficult to do, as they only centimeters apart. “That might be the stupidest thing you’ve said to me.” 

“I just never got into a reading.” Clint shrugs, suddenly insecure. 

Clint felt Bucky’s eyes lingering on him for another moment before he walked Clint to his bed and sat him down. He walked over to his bookshelf and knelt down, looking through his collection.

“What are you doing?”

“Being your Obi Wan into reading.” Bucky plucked a few graphic novels from the shelves and stood back up. “Here I have a few stories I’m sure you’ll love. Plus you know, artwork to go with the story. It might make reading more enjoyable.” 

Bucky came over and stood in front of Clint, holding out the books for him. Hesitantly, Clint took the books and read the titles out loud. “Saga, Chew, Lockeheart and Watchman.” He glanced up at Bucky, who was watching him, quietly waiting for him to say something. “So, um, which one should I read first?”

Bucky’s smile made Clint’s heart beat faster. “Whichever, they’re all pretty different. Let me know what you think, this way I’ll know what other books to shove your way.”

“Hey, don’t get your hopes up, Obi Wan, this Jedi in training may drop out.” 

“The Force is strong in you.” Bucky’s smiled grew, his eyes crinkling with amusement. 

Clint cleared his throat, emotion bubbling up to the surface. He’s gonna blame the amount of alcohol he drank tonight. “I don’t want you to be disappointed and upset with me if I end up not liking these books.”

Bucky picked up the seriousness in his tone because his smile dimmed, not fading completely. He sat down beside Clint. His blue eyes softened, “Clint, I won’t be upset. Am I excited about the opportunity to geek out with you over these stories, yeah, but it won’t be the end of the world if you don’t like reading the same shit as I do.” Bucky’s hand curled around Clint’s shoulder, he was pulled into a side hug. Bucky pressed his face into Clint’s hair, he added, “You’ll still be my friend.”

Clint deflated against Bucky. Clint wrapped his arm around Bucky’s middle, his fingers dug into Bucky’s exposed flesh, where his shirt rose up. He let himself indulge in this for a moment.

Clint pulled back, “Okay I’m ready to pass out. I think I had too much to drink tonight.”

“Before you clunk out, I’m going to get you a glass of water.” Bucky hand ran down the length of Clint’s arm before standing and leaving the room. 

Clint glanced around the room before his eyes narrowed on the bed. It’s big enough for two people but will Bucky be sharing it with him? Will Bucky insist on sleeping on the couch? Questions swam through his mind and he blinked up into Bucky’s face.

“How long were you standing there?” Clint asked. He didn’t have enough energy to even feel embarrassed.

“Just a minute. You seemed to have a lot on your mind.”

“Are you going to share the bed with me?” Clint blurted out. “The bed’s big enough.”

“You don’t mind?” Bucky held out the glass water he brought Clint. “Here drink this.”

Clint took the glass and took a sip, “So are you?”

“Drink the whole glass and sure I’ll share the bed with you. It beats sleeping on the lumpy couch downstairs.”

Clint gulps down the water so fast that he ends up choking. Bucky hand was on his back patted it, “Whoa there, Clint. I didn’t realize you were so thirsty for me.”

Clint started coughing more, knowing his face was beet red and hoped Bucky would assume the red was a result of his coughing fit. 

“C’mon, buddy let’s get you comfy.” Bucky helped take off his shoes and jeans. He made Clint stand for a moment so he could pull back the covers before gently pushing Clint down onto the mattress. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet, give me your hearing aids.”

Clint didn’t bother opening his eyes when he pulled them out and just held out his hand. He trusted Bucky to take them and keep them close by. He curled onto his side and felt the other side of the bed dip.

Clint could feel Bucky’s warmth and shifted towards it, trying to blanket himself in it. He felt an arm draped over him and he wasn’t completely awake when he heard Bucky mutter something. He let sleep take over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout-out to all the mcdanno fans out there! And, who else loves the Hamilton musical? Raise your hands!!!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. :)) You guys are the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky stared down at the phone screen and debated for the tenth time about calling Tony. He tilted his head to the side as if that would help him listen better for noise coming out of his bedroom. Waking up thirty minutes ago, Bucky had left Clint lying in his bed and crept down the hall to hide in his bathroom. He didn’t hear any movement throughout the house, so his parents must have left for work already. Becca must be sleeping.

When Bucky woke up draped over Clint, his drool all over Clint’s neck,  his first breath was filled with Clint’s scent. Taking in the smell of alcohol, weed, sweat and an indescribable smell he could only recognize as Clint, last night’s revelation about his feelings came flooding back. He flung himself backward with such force that he ended up thudding loudly on the ground. Impressively, Clint stayed blissfully asleep. Stumbling as he tried to work his tired limbs, Bucky clumsily grabbed his phone and booked it out of the room.

The mess of feelings combined with a slight hangover has him sitting on his toilet seat lid, curiously analyzing this sudden shift in his feelings for Clint. It’s not the fact Clint is a guy, he’s known since fourteen that he likes guys and girls. His fairly epic freakout is that he kind of adores the dork currently passed on his bed and this level of affection in a bit overwhelming. The amount of affection he has towards him,  frankly, overwhelms him. He’s also confused about the timing of this revelation— how was it Clint dressing like fucking Aaron Burr that made him realize this?

“Fuck,” Bucky ran a hand his hair, only succeeding in making it stand up more.

Then there’s the whole issue of his very public feelings for Natasha. His now non-existent feelings. Sitting here, Bucky realizes he hasn’t thought about Natasha in weeks. It’s been a month since he’d been partnered up with Clint and three of those weeks didn’t contain a single Natasha fantasy. He knew deep down the only reason he had crushed on her is because she was unattainable.

“Fuckity fuck.” Bucky cursed softly.

He texts Tony. _hey, you up?_

It’s  pretty early in the morning and he knows Tony sometimes can’t sleep. Bucky is selfishly hoping it’s one of those days. His answer dings two seconds later.

_No._

s _o_ i _have a problem and_ i _need someone to talk to._

 _I’m not that person_.

_Bucky groans and types quickly._

_I HAVE A CRUSH ON CLINT._

_Jesus fucking Christ, man. Why didn’t you lead with that? You disgust me._

_Hamilton trash that he is, Bucky can’t help but respond with… ah, so you’ve discussed me._

He quickly sent out another text afterward.

_i know steve is there with you. i obviously made a mistake of texting the wrong person. pass the phone over. he’ll be more sensitive to my feelings than you._

_Don’t quote Hamilton at me, bitch. Steve’s out right now and I’m not about to disturb his beauty sleep. And if you wanted to talk to Steve, you should have contacted him first. I’m going into the kitchen, call me._

Bucky peeked in his room to check on Clint before quietly sprinting back into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, Bucky turned the fan on to further muffle his conversation with anyone outside.

He dialed Tony.

“So is this a sex thing?” Tony asked. Bucky heard the banging of dishes in the background.

“Do I need to explain asexuality to you again?” Bucky grumbled. He can tell Tony’s trying to get a rise out of him, to distract him from becoming a nervous wreck.

“Well aren’t you demi? I can clearly remember you talking about demisexuality. And are you hiding out in your bathroom?”

“W-what? No.” Bucky sputtered, and lied, blatantly. “And I mentioned once, that I might be demi but it’s never been an issue before. I still don’t think it’s an issue here. I don’t have the yearning to have sex with Clint.”

“Yet,” Bucky can make out Tony chewing on something. “So what, you need advice how to get Clint to swoon over you?”

“Like I would take advice from you? You couldn’t get Steve to take your flirting seriously for almost a year.”

“Whoa, Buckaroo, first off, fuck you. The secondly, who is currently hiding like a small, scared child in their own bathroom? And thirdly, if you didn’t want advice, why did you come to me with this?”

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but a soft knock on the bathroom door interrupted him. He glanced at the door wondering if he really heard the sound. It came again and this time, a voice joined.

“Bucky?” Clint’s voice was rough with sleep.

“Yeah?” He called out. He can hear Tony asking if Clint was going to join him in the bathroom. His question was very lewd, and Bucky hung up on him, cutting his comments off.

“I’m going to head home.”

Bucky frowned. He got up and opened the door. “What? Why?”

Clint seemed taken aback by how fast Bucky opened the door and stood in his personal space. He took a step back from Bucky. “It’s not like I don’t want to be here. It’s just I’m hungover and I just want to sleep it off. In my own bed.”

“Oh, course.” Bucky winced, “You could have slept more. I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, well, I do. So, I’m going to head out now. I texted Nat, she’s coming to pick me up.”

“I could have driven you.”

“Your car is still at Tony’s.” Clint pointed out. “But thanks for last night. I hope I didn’t say anything embarrassing. I’m still kind of blurry about what happened last night.”

“Anytime.” Bucky said lamely. He leaned against the doorjamb and tried to look nonchalant about the whole thing.

Clint shuffled back and forth, “Well, hopefully not too soon. Um, did you want me to take Peter home with me?”

“Nah, man, that’s alright. I'm keeping him the rest of the weekend.” Bucky dropped his arms at his sides.

“Okay, well, I’m going to wait outside.” Clint gestured towards the stairs, in his hand was the wig he wore last night. “I’ll see you at school on Monday, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Bucky agreed. He watched Clint take the steps two at a time, and he stood there in the bathroom doorway until he heard the front door open and close.

Bucky walked back to his room and made his way over to the window and glanced outside. Clint was sitting on the curb in front of his house, his elbows on his knees, phone out.

Five minutes later, a car pulled up near Clint and Bucky could make Natasha’s red hair. He backed away from the window as Clint climbed into the car.

 _Great_ , Bucky thought, _now what_?

He gaze landed on the pile of books beside his bed and sighs. He leaves them there.

His phone dinged with a text from Steve.

 _Tony told me something very interesting_.

Bucky typed out his response hoping to deflect.

_you stayed over at tony’s huh? did you guys finally do the deed?_

_I am sore. ;)_

Another text followed.

_So, seriously, you like Clint?_

_yeah. yeah i do stevie._

_And you’ve actually had conversations with him. Not just lame pickups (those don’t count as convos, Buck). You’re growing up!_

_punk._

Bucky tossed his phone on this bed. He couldn’t help but look when his phone chimed again.

_:) <3 _

* * *

 Bucky didn’t see Clint on Monday.

He didn’t see him on Tuesday either.

When Friday came around and Clint still didn’t show up to school he began to worry.

At lunchtime Bucky ignored Steve and Tony, instead he sought out Natasha. He found her sitting with Bobbi outside the building that housed most of the elective classes. He hovered over her as she tilted her head up to glare at him.

Bucky battled over what to say. He eventually decided to just ask, “Is Clint okay?”

He noted the question surprised Natasha though she smoothed her expression to her neutral one she put on for everyone.

“Why are you asking?”

“He’s my friend. And he hasn’t been to school all week. Is he sick?”

“He’ll be back next week.” She informed him, sounding borderline bored.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Bucky pointed out.

Natasha considered him for a  long moment, making him squirm before replying with, “Come by the house after school. Clint loves candy. You know that rainbow, sugary sweet and sour strips? Those are his favorite.”

“Um, okay?” Bucky was taken back by that. “Anything else I should bring?”

“Just your pretty face.” Natasha hesitated before continuing with, “I just hope I’m not making a mistake about this.”

Bucky frowned, “How so?”

Natasha glanced over to Bobbi and back to him, “Meet me outside my house. I’ll need to talk to you more before you go in. There are something things he’ll have to tell you himself but…”

She seemed too uncomfortable to continue, so Bucky nodded and told her he understood even though he didn’t.

Before he turned to leave, Natasha caught his wrist, “Try to get him go to the range? Or outside.”

His brows knitted with confusion but agreed he would try.

Bucky was glad he pinned Clint’s address in his phone after he dropped him home that day they got breakfast food after school. When he pulled up to the house he could see Natasha sitting on the top porch step.

He stopped by 7-11 to grab some candy and drinks before heading over, he felt kinda bad for making her wait. Now sitting here parked in front of their house, he began to have second thoughts about coming over here.

It almost felt like a test, like Natasha was testing him. He didn’t like the feeling but his urge to be there for Clint pulled him out of the car and up to Natasha on the porch.

As he approached, Natasha sat up straighter and turned to survey him with her big green eyes.

“He’s not going to be thrilled with you being here. So don’t get upset if he’s agitated or if he doesn’t speak at all.”

“What is going on?” Bucky asked.

Her lips pursed, “I’m not the one who should be saying this. But I know my brother and he doesn’t open up easily. So I’ll tell you this, he suffers from depression. It can get pretty bad sometimes.”

 _Depression_.

_A mood disorder causing a persistent feeling of sadness and loss of interest._

Bucky knew he should speak. This would be the part where he reassures Natasha. But his mind went blank. This is serious. He just thought Clint was ill.

Clint is ill. His own mind is working against him.

He asked, “Can I go see him now?”

Natasha cocked her head to the side. He knew she was cataloging his reaction and he fought to not twitch under her gaze. After a minute of intense eye contact, she nodded.

“I’ll be in the kitchen working on my English essay if you need me.”

She let them in and they went their separate ways. Bucky stood in the hallway full of rooms on either side of him when it hit him, he didn’t know which room was Clint’s. He walked further down and his eyes fell onto the only door that wasn’t closed.

He stood in the doorway. Clint was on his bed, curled up in the fetal position, with his back to the door. He must have his hearing aids out because he didn’t turn to look when Bucky’s bag full of treats banged into the door as he entered the room.

Bucky set the plastic bag down on the chair next to a desk full of… a lot of stuff. He didn’t want to startle Clint, so he made sure when he rounded the other side of the bed his movements were slow.

Clint caught sight of Bucky’s shadow or maybe felt the vibrations of him moving around because his head moved on his pillow, his eyes opening. His blue eyes tracked Bucky until he knelt down in front of him. One of Clint’s hands were outstretched towards to the edge of the bed, the other stuffed under his pillow.

They stared at each other for a long time. Bucky finally cleared his voice and kept his voice no higher than a whisper. It felt wrong to speak at a normal volume. “Hi.”

Clint blinked and didn’t say anything.

“I missed you at school. Thought I would stop by. I brought snacks. Candy. I thought maybe we could watch a movie.”

Clint shook his head and pressed his face into this pillow, hiding away from Bucky.

A fter a moment’s hesitation, Bucky reached out and grasped the outstretched hand. Clint jumped at the sudden contact but his eyes were on Bucky again.

“You don’t have to say anything to me, Clint. Just let me stay. Keep me company. I don’t want to go home yet.” He thought maybe if he made this about himself, Clint wouldn’t feel so self-conscience about Bucky seeing him in this condition. Bucky is out of depth so he kept talking. “Steve and Tony are busy sucking face. If I see their tongues dancing the tango again I might hurl.” He paused. Usually, Clint would huff out a laugh when he joked about Steve and Tony but nothing. Clint stayed quiet, just staring at him, his blue eyes usually bright with life, were dim and unfocused.

Bucky glanced away and something occurred to him. He faced Clint again. He let go of his hand. Very slowly, he signed, _You can’t understand anything I’m saying can you?_

He hoped he signed that correctly.

Bucky almost smiled when Clint sluggishly moved his hands and signed, _Caught some_.

_Let me stay?_

Instead of signing, Clint croaked out a reply, his voice hoarse. “Can’t stop you.”

 _Tell me to go and I will_.

Bucky waited and waited. His heels began to ache from kneeling for so long but he stayed where he was.

Finally, Clint patted the bed and scooted backward, making room for Bucky. He wasted no time and climbed on. He rested his back on the headboard and settled down as Clint scooted closer to lay beside him.

Bucky decided the best course of action for right now was to pretend nothing was wrong, like they did this all the time. He took the controllers from the bedside table and fiddled with them until the tv on Clint’s dresser stirred to life. He switched through channels until he landed on one about a couple who fixes up houses together. Mindless, entertaining television.

He breath caught when he felt the tips of Clint’s fingers brush along his thighs. Bucky glanced down, trying to be calm about the whole thing but probably failing. Clint’s eyes are once more closed but his hand is is touching Bucky on purpose, Bucky knows it’s not accidental. As a thank you? Who knows? Bucky sure doesn’t.

He let a breath and slouches down a bit to get comfortable. His eyes landed on the plastic bag he brought in and dumped on the chair by the doorway. Damnit.  Bucky let himself be drawn into the show.

* * *

 

After he was sure Clint was fast asleep, Bucky carefully extracted himself from the bed and went to find Natasha. She was indeed in the kitchen, at the island working on her essay. He slid into the stool next to her.

She didn’t look up but she did ask, “How was he?”

“Um,” Bucky scratched his chin, “He’s in need of a shower. For the most part, he’s non-responsive, but I got him to sign something and he managed to say a sentence out loud to me.  He let me stay with him. That’s a good sign right?” He added after a thought, “He’s sleeping now.”

She stopped writing and shifted in her seat to look over at him. “He spoke to you?”

“Yes?” He dragged the word out. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“It’s just- Clint… when he’s like this, he usually shuts completely down. Doesn’t utter a word to anyone for days. It’s so frustrating and sad to watch. We, kind of have a system. I’ll trace words on his back- yes and no questions and he’ll nod or shake his head. That’s as far of communication I can get out of him. And you got him to speak words, out loud.”

She sounds astonished and heartbroken all at once. And Bucky had no fucking clue how to respond. He understood, though.  It sucks to sit back, watch someone else come in and take care of the person you love most. No one talks about the heartbreak your friends and family could cause.

If Bucky didn’t think Natasha would punch him, he would pat her on the back. He didn't think Natasha would appreciate his lame attempt at comfort.

He heard a creak of the floorboards. He knew Natasha heard it as well. They both glanced behind them. Clint was standing here in the alcove of the kitchen. Again, Bucky was struck how un-Clint like Clint seemed. His shoulders are hunched, his usually shiny blonde hair was mussed, dark with natural oils. Clint’s fingers played with the openings on his long sleeved shirt, uncomfortable with their eyes on him.

Why did he come out here?

“Clint?” Natasha spoke. At the sound of her voice, Clint’s eyes shot ever to her. That's when Bucky noticed Clint had one of his hearing aids in. “Did you want something? Want me to make you a sandwich? You haven’t eaten today.”

Clint shook his head no.

“Hey, buddy.” Bucky said awkwardly, “You should eat. I’ll eat with you. I’m starving.”

And there’s that calculating stare again and Bucky’s heart thumped hard in his chest. For a moment, he saw the Clint he knew. And then his gaze dropped to the floor and shook his head.

Bucky leaned in close to Natasha and whispered, “Make a sandwich. I’ll take him back to his room.”

She looked at her brother and him but nodded as she stood.

Bucky went to Clint’s side and laid his palm flat on Clint’s lower back and gently nudged him back down the hallway. Clint let himself be led back to his bed. Once, Bucky got him settled, he climbed in after him. The tv was still on and he asked Clint if he wanted to change the channel. No response but Bucky looked down something dropped in his hand. Clint's hearing aid; he carefully placed it on the table beside him, next to the other matching purple one.

Bucky filled the silence even though Clint couldn't hear him. “Okay, so this couple will take these people who are looking for a new house to live in-ha obviously. And they’ll show them three options. One of them is always over the top crappy, that needs a lot of work. I swear two out three of these people will choose the crappiest house. C’mon the first house the couple shows are always ready to move in.”

He went on about other things he liked and bugged him about the show. “I really love the dynamic of the couple. You can tell how much they do care for each other. And we get to see little snippets of their life out on their farm with their kids. It’s nice. It’s probably the main reason why I watch the show.” Bucky looked over at Clint and staged whispered, “I’m a secret snap. Don’t tell anyone.”

“It won’t be a secret for long.” Natasha carried in a plate with a sandwich, handful of chips and in her other hand, she had a glass of orange juice. She handed them both to Bucky and gave him a meaningful look before glancing over at her brother. She smiled at Clint before leaving them alone, closing the door behind her.

Bucky took half of the sandwich and bit into it and fought back a moan. _Jesus Christ._  

He set down the plate in between them and took another bite.

Bucky was careful not look at Clint but he let a small smile form when he saw Clint’s hand wrap around the half sandwich.

After he was sure Clint ate the whole thing, he not so subtly handed the glass of orange juice. Clint took a slip, and then downed the rest of it. Bucky took the empty glass from him, their fingers brushing briefly.

Bucky let his eyes drift over to Clint and was startled to see Clint already watching him.

Clint signed, _thanks_.

He struggled to remember how to sign some words so he made sure to talk slowly as he signed back, “Don’t thank me. Okay?” Bracing his palms on the mattress, Bucky leaned up and forward, getting as close as he could to Clint without collapsing in the guy’s damn lap.

He wanted to say the right things, because here’s the guy he liked dealing with something he barely understands. He didn’t want to say something else that would cause Clint not to shower for another week.

Keeping eye contact with him, Bucky babbled, not really comprehending what he was promising, “I’m here for you. You don’t have to talk, or sign. You can sleep the whole damn time. But I’ll still be here. Well, I’m gonna have to leave sometime. But I meant… ya know what I mean. You need someone to talk to? Call me up. I don’t give a shit if it’s three in the morning. I’ll answer. We don’t have to talk about what’s bothering you. We can to about anything from the weather to how grown men should not be lusting over a show about ponies.”

He’s positive Clint only understood about half of what he said but by the time he finished, Clint’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. Clint let out a horrible sounding sob and shot forward, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, and buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky grabbed the back of Clint’s shirt and held on tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments & kudos!!! It means a lot. :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to thank everyone you left comments and gave me kudos. It means the world to me. I know it's been a long time. I'm nervous it won't live up to your guy's expectations. So, I hope you enjoy it and keep coming back to read more. :)

Clint couldn’t sit still, his leg bounced up and down as he kept a lookout for Bucky. It was the first day back since he cried on Bucky’s shoulder. He doesn’t know how Bucky will react and will Bucky pretend the weekend never happened? He’s freaking out. Will he want to talk about it? _Fuck that_.

One thing’s certain, that night something changed between them. He doesn’t exactly know how to describe the feeling, but in his gut, he knows that it’s not a simple friendship between the two of them anymore. He’s left wondering if Bucky would want to pursue this thing or ignore it.

Is it even a good idea to be more than friends with Bucky? Clint’s a mess and it would be selfish to drag another person into that- too much responsibility to put on a person. Clint _wants_ to be selfish about this.

He glanced at the classroom door again and then the clock above it. Only a minute before class starts. Bucky is never this late, he's always gets to class three minutes before the bell rings. He’s pretty sure Bucky needs to be at places early, it’s one of his compulsions.

Bucky skidded right as the bell rang. He rushed to his seat, out of breath, face flushed and set down Peter on his desk. Bucky didn’t look back at Clint, which was odd because since they’ve been partnered up together Bucky would always look back at him and smirk.

 _Don't overthink this_. That’s one of his many problems: thinking up a thousand worst case scenarios.

His mind ran wild the entire class. Bucky never looked back once. Ms. Danvers mentioned the finals and the class project but Clint couldn’t concentrate enough to pick up details.

A bad as Clint felt it was so much worse when the bell rang and Bucky darted out of the classroom without a glance in Clint's direction. What did he do to make Bucky ignore him completely?

He sat lost in thought until he looked up and noticed Natasha leaning on the wall waiting for him.  

“Hey,” he forced a smile. “If you insist on walking me to my classes you might as well hold my books, too.”

She pushed off the wall and kept pace with him as they started down the hall. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I think I scared Bucky off.” Clint wanted to say he was fine but the urge to tell Natasha what happened, won. 

“Doubt it.”

Her nonchalance reaction irked him. 

“Can you take this seriously?” He ran his hand through his hair, gripping hard enough to pull some strands out.

Natasha grabbed his hand and eased it down. “Hey, hey, calm down.” She let go of his hand to grab his face. “Don’t over analyze everything. What happened in class?”

Keeping his eyes on Natasha Clint focused on controlling his breathing. “He, uh, came into class late which is weird. He’s always there early and smiling stupidly at me but today he ignored me all period and was the first one out when the bell rang.”

“Okay, he’s probably having a hectic day. Everyone is allowed a bad day.” Natasha said gently. “Try texting him after school.”

Clint nods understanding more than others might. He skipped an whole week of school because he was having a  _few_ bad days. 

“You going to the range today?”

He nods.

“Good. Work out some of that frustration. It’ll be good for you.”

“You have ballet today right?”

“You know I do. I’ll be home late tonight. We got extra practice time for our upcoming recital.” Natasha pushed in the direction of the library, “Clint, get going. And I’ll see you later at home.”

* * *

Clint couldn’t help smirking as the arrow landed dead center once again. It felt amazing to be back after a week of not able to focus enough to drag himself out of bed to come here.

Phil had Clint try archery right after the adoption after realizing archery calmed him, Phil had Clint in classes four times a week; same with Natasha and ballet.

He spent another hour before calling it a day. Clint heard his name as he walked out into the lobby. He turned towards the voice and saw Becca, Bucky’s little sister.

“Hi Clint,” she walked over; all smiles.

“Shouldn’t you be practicing for your ballet recital?” His eyes wandered around looking for Bucky.

“Oh, no I’m going tomorrow. My mom is over there.” She gestured somewhere to her right. “Bucky would lose it if he saw me talking to you. Anyways, I saw you and told mom who you were and she sent me over here to invite you to dinner. Please say you’ll come!”

 _Why would Bucky freak out if he found his sister talking to him_?

The thought of sitting down for dinner at the Barnes’ resident made his stomach bunch up in knots.

“I don’t think I can tonight. Maybe another night. Tell your mom thanks for the invite.”

“Are you sure you can’t come over? I’m sure seeing you would make Bucky stop being such a brat.”

_More knots._

“I’m not sure about that, Becca.”

“Oh,” Becca’s eyes got wide and her voice dropped to a stage whisper, “did you two get into a fight?”

“I don’t think so. Why are you whispering?”

“There’s no reason.” She was all smiles again. “Please come over.”

“I’m sorry Becca, I can’t tonight.”

“But you will come over soon for dinner?”

“Sure.” Becca was sure insistent. Clint wondered if Bucky put her up to this? To what end?

“You promise?”

Clint’s lips curled up in a small smile, “Yeah, I promise.”

“Good. I’ll see you around.”

She turned to go back to her mom but Clint called out for her. “Hey, Becca?”

She stopped, half facing him again. “Yeah?”

“Can you let Bucky know that it’s okay, no hard feelings?” Clint will give Bucky the out he was obviously been wanting. Bucky made big promises and was probably realizing he couldn't or didn't want to live up to them.  

Becca scrunched up her face in confusion, “Okay.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you around.”

* * *

Phil was in the kitchen cooking when Clint came home. He smiled at Clint as he dumped his school stuff on the counter chairs.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to leave your stuff in here.”

“What’s for dinner?” He redirected.

Phil shot him a look knowing exactly what he was up to. He let Clint get away with it. “Lemon pasta. You know when your sister is gonna come home?”

“I beat her back?”

“That is why I’m asking.”

“She must still be at practice. Her ballet recital is coming up.”

Phil looked down at the watch on his wrist, “It’s close to nine.”

Clint just shrugs and sat down at the table watching his dad make dinner. The aroma in the room caused Clint’s stomach to growl. Phil chuckled and Clint smiled into his hand as he propped his elbow on the table.

The beeping from his phone pulled his gaze from eagerly anticipated dinner in front of him. Bucky’s name flashes across his phone screen. There were ten unread texts and two missed phone calls from him.

_Shit._

He stood and called Bucky back not bothering to read the texts.

Bucky answered after two rings. “Clint?”

Clint walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He bit his lower lip, Bucky sounded on edge.

“Yeah…”

“Jesus, Clint I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for an hour.”

“Oh, sorry. I just got home.” He sat down on his bed, his leg bobbed up and down with nerves.

“Why you tell my sister to tell me “no hard feelings”? What the hell Clint?”

“You seemed… off today. I thought maybe the other day at my house was too much.”

“I’m gonna stop you there. Don’t tell me how I feel. I’ll tell you how I feel. And yeah I was having a weird day but it had nothing to do with you.”

“Why did you ignore me in Home Ec today?” Clint blurted out, unable to keep the out distress out of his voice.

“Clint,” Bucky sighed, his tone softened. “I had a fight with Steve and I was so upset. I didn’t want to take it out on you.”

“That would be kind of hypocritical wouldn’t it? You’ve just saw me at my absolute worst. I can handle you being moody because of a fight.”

“I guess.” Bucky receded.

“What did you and Steve fight about?”

“Nothing important.”

Bucky said a little too quickly for Clint to believe it. Now is the not the time to push it.

“So, um, would you want to do something after school tomorrow?” Clint asked. His heart sped up with anxiety and his mind raced with all the possible answers Bucky could respond with.

“Sure, that sounds great. What did you have in mind?”

Clint grinned, the tension eased out of his body, leaving him feeling free. “Want to come over?”

Bucky cleared his throat, “Yes, yeah, I- that sounds good.”

“Cool.”

“Awesome.”

“Cool beans.”

“Amazeballs.”

They talked until Clint's dad came to fetch him for dinner. The rest of the night Clint had a hard time wiping the grin off his face. He knew Bucky and him still needed to work on their communication but right now things are looking up.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the awful news about the 2016 election, I needed to write some fluff. Here's a short filler chapter. Sorry for the disappearing act! I honestly wasn't sure how to continue the fic. I'm working on it though. As I'm posting this chapter I'm already drafting the next chapter... which will take place at Disneyland! Thank you, to everyone who commented, left kudos and bookmarked. It means a lot to me!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so all grammar mistakes are mine!

This year for Thanksgiving Clint wanted to go to Disneyland. He doesn’t want to wallow at home and stuff his face with Turkey. This year was going to be different.

Yesterday his dad handed him a handful of tickets for Disneyland. He didn’t explain his reasoning just told him to have fun. When Clint asked what he was going to do on Thanksgiving, his dad smirked, looking amused as he responded, “A day without the kids is all I need.”

Clint already gave Natasha a ticket, that was a no-brainer. The next ticket went to Bucky. They’ve been hanging out almost every day. Just having some fun. The guy has become his best friend. He’s never had a best friend.

Clint had three more tickets left and he wanted to invite Tony and Steve but wondered if it would be weird. He was only acquainted with them because he hangs out with Bucky. Those two would sometimes show up at Bucky’s while Clint’s there. Those two are fun to be around with. He _really_ wanted to invite them. 

He couldn’t even concentrate on the episode of _It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia_ that’s playing on Bucky’s TV. He mindlessly chewed on a pretzel chip and debated on bringing up his issue to Bucky.

Clint felt a hand on his ankle and looked over at Bucky.

“What’s bothering you?” He paused the episode and angled his body towards Clint, giving him his full attention.

“Nothing,” was his immediate response but those blue eyes could read him, “okay, okay, stop with that face.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

Clint dropped his gaze to Bucky’s hand on his ankle, his thumb against his skin in a calming motion. After a moment the movement stopped and the hand was moved out of his line of sight.

“I want to invite your friends, Steve and Tony, to Disneyland.”

His response was answered with silence. Clint sat up straighter and met Bucky’s narrowed eyes.

“Clint,” Bucky started but paused and seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say next, “... they’re your friends too.”

“Not really…”

“Yes, really.” Bucky blurted over him. “Who helped you through your chemistry homework last week? Who did you go workout with, while I went to picked Becca and got stuck driving all her friends home? Who did you play _Just Dance_ against for hours because you couldn’t believe he beat you each time? Who surprised you with a purple ceramic bowl?”

Clint held up a hand, “Okay you can stop.”

“Can I? Because I didn’t know you felt this way. Steve and Tony are your friends.”

“Yeah, but, they would never have-”

Bucky was shaking his head in disbelief.

“We would never have been friends if we didn’t get assigned to be partners.” He gestured wildly towards Peter, the bag of flour sat on the table in the kitchen behind us. “Just because you met those two because of me doesn’t change the fact they’re your friends now too. You can invite them anywhere you please. You can hang out with them _without_ me.”

Clint floundered for a while. Bucky was passionate and so attractive when he was peeved. His eyes kept dropping to Bucky’s lips before meeting his eyes again. Maybe instead of answering how moved he is and how embarrassed he felt about the whole situation he could… lean forward. _Whoa_ , _did Bucky inch towards me? Is this about to happen?_

Clint’s hands start to sweat, he runs them on his jeans. He was about to change the whole dynamic between them. He wanted this for a while now. He still didn’t think Bucky should have to put up with him but dammit, he was going to be selfish.

He let out a shaky breath as Bucky placed his hand on the crook of his neck, his thumb pressed into the side of this jaw. With a quick slide forward, Clint closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on Bucky. Their noses brushed as Clint pulled back, clutching Bucky’s shirt with both hands. He breathed in the smell of starbursts Bucky was snacking on earlier.

Clint wanted to say something, probably should say something before they continue. Before he could think of something, Bucky pulled him back in. The kiss was messy and deep. By time they parted, Clint’s back was on his back with his thighs on either side of Bucky, and they both were panting heavily.

Clint gaze dazedly up at Bucky, who was settled on his knees between Clint’s legs and gave Clint a nervous smile. Bucky ran his thumb across Clint’s bottom lip before leaning back in and gave him a quick peck before pulling away completely. When Bucky slumped back into the couch, he lifted Clint’s legs so they could lay on top of him. Bucky played with the frayed ends of Clint’s jeans.

“So, that happened.”

Bucky sounded out of breath and that had Clint smiling. He hummed. He stared up at the ceiling. Bucky restarted the episode they were watching from the beginning, this time, Clint was able to pay attention.

“Hey?”

“Yeah?” Clint turned away from the TV to see Bucky watching him, with a fond expression. It made Clint feel good. Which made Clint want to panic but he pushed those emotions down. He wanted to feel this content for a little longer.

“Don’t forget to ask them, okay?”

“I won’t. I’ll text those two once the episode is over.”

Clint smiled and grabbed a starburst from the coffee table. He thought back to their kiss and felt the blush rising from his chest up to his face. He knew he was turning red but still plumped the pink candy into his mouth. Clint heard a stifled laugh and kicked at Bucky. Bucky got a hold of both of his legs and maneuvered him until he was once again under Bucky.

"I like it when you blush," Bucky admitted to him. 

"You're the only one."

"I sure hope so." Bucky teased before he shifted them both, so Clint's back was to his front. Bucky kissed and sucked at Clint's neck., leaving him breathless. The heat from Bucky's body should be overwhelming but 

The heat from Bucky's body should be overwhelming but Clint basked in it. Bucky's arm was draped over him as he reached for candy from the table instead of asking Clint to grab him some. He couldn't stop smiling, happiness practically oozed from him. He didn't want to move from this spot. 

Clint never did get to finish the episode. 


End file.
